


【KK】道手梦草 番外下

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】道手梦草 番外下

“你给他打电话，”堂本光一语气不善，从背后环住刚的腰蹭他的发尾，“现在就打。”  
   
  瓮声瓮气却是在撒娇，刚故意不理他。而看怀里的人没动作，光一更是有点气恼地伸手进浴袍掐刚腰上的软肉催促。  
   
  情事里，一方的微愠是调情剂。另一方的欲拒实迎也是。  
   
  拗不过光一，当然也不想拗。刚脱开光一的手坐到床头拨电话。等到接通一瞬间才要出声，掌心里的手机却因为光一的动作差点飞出去。  
   
光一在亲他的脚踝！  
   
  “喂？怎么了刚？”电话那头的西川进奇怪刚怎么沉默不语。  
    
  “西川我……”起身要推捣乱的栗色脑袋却扑了个空，光一的吻太舒服，让刚两眼发黑。他才刚起床，血压还有点低。感觉到光一热络的亲吻有往上攀爬的趋势，刚说话声音都抖了。作乱的人亲他的空闲扬了扬下颌命令刚继续讲电话，眼底深不可测的欲色惊得刚后背漫上一层薄汗。  
   
   主动权交付在别人手里，刚根本没有思考能力和抗衡的筹码，只得按照光一的指示去做。  
   
  “我今天上午大、大概——”才要说完，小腿内侧的弱点骤然被袭，湿乎乎做标记似的被脚边半跪的人打上个圈，“……哈啊！”刚死死揪住衣襟，没忍住出口的叹息。再捂嘴已是枉然，而且发现那吻的轨迹又往上了——柔软蓬松的发丝在自己大腿间撩拨，吻却没入膝盖窝里。  
   
   刚挣扎着要躲，却瞥见光一的动作十二分之虔诚，微微眯起眼睛吻自己吻得小心翼翼。堂本刚赫然发现身上某个部位开始出卖起自己来了。  
   
  “……刚？你还好吧？”  
   
  “我没事我没事——”眼看着光一吻的位置越来越不可言说，刚胡乱地掰扯两句然后自顾地按断了电话。  
   
  “堂本光一你啊！大白天的！”生气还是要比情动占了一分上风，刚劈手阻止光一作乱的动作，屈起腿躲他。堂本光一反应很快，拉着刚纤细的脚腕把人往回一扯，欺身将肖想许久的人裹在自己身体的阴影里：  
   
  “是白天，可这是你昨、晚欠我的。”  
   
好生等待了整夜的事情终于要开始，堂本光一决定先从吻复习一下。同昨晚一样亲上刚的嘴唇，探进柔软口腔。人不是醉的当然有回应，光一提醒自己时间多得是不要急躁，但还是比以往更狠准地扫上刚脆弱的齿龈。“唔……”埋怨的呻吟果然响起，光一忙奉上自己的舌头让人报复。不过对方也只是轻咬了一下，又软软地顶了下自己的上颚。光一笑笑，巡察了一圈出来，半晌才给出评价：  
   
  “你这酒的蜜桃味终于消了。”  
   
刚的脸红透，讲了句你瞎说什么呢。不过也不知道是不是故意，居然舔舔嘴唇就像在回味什么，看得光一喉咙发干。刚在这件事上一向如此，总会在意想不到的时机做出些意想不到的动作，分不清他是纯真还是诱惑。或许两者都有罢。光一现下没工夫想这个，滚烫的啃噬奔着刚的脖子进而向下。  
   
只穿着一件浴袍，刚的身上有些冰。光一细细地用手掌抚摩着刚的肩胛和腰腹，一边将灼热的气息喷洒在刚软绵绵的前胸。两个人太熟悉，最清楚不过对方有感觉的地方在哪儿。可渐渐地堂本刚感觉光一跟失忆了似的，舌头勾勾点点在一些微妙的地方掠过又离开，就是不去遂自己的意思。  
   
“不、不对光一。”刚有点忙乱地拍光一的肩膀，可光一恍若未闻，继续捉弄着身下的人。还硬是在吮了下刚的胸前一点后，直起身开始脱衣服了？  
   
  “光一——”刚有些不耐地拉长声，声音已经因为这些撩拨变了一调，还带着甜腻腻的鼻音，“给我吧光一。”  
   
  “怎么了啊我的好tsuyo，”光一问得无辜，故作安慰地捧起刚的脸亲了一下，“你想要什么？”  
   
好哇堂本光一你耍我。不能才开始就顺着他！刚相当有原则。自己动手丰衣足食——于是坐起来推倒了装傻充愣的人，转为跨坐在他腰上。忍着身上还没熄灭的火居高临下地发话了：  
   
  “说好的奖励却没有，”昨晚更多的细节浮现出来，刚暗骂假酒害人怎么自己什么话都往外说。但还是冷着一张脸晃了下腰身，“我可不像某些人这么不守信用，赔不是我还是会好好赔的。”  
   
这主动的惊喜砸得光一猝不及防，要知道现在这个位置状态已经许久没有过了——还不是因为两人第一次时这样做把刚给弄急了。不过光一明白不能高兴太早，现在这个情况也并不代表这个体位就会在今早复活，于是等待刚接下来一步动作。  
   
浴袍只有袖子还挂在刚的胳膊，松松垮垮衬得人更小。光一看到刚撩了撩袖口开始低头解自己家居裤的裤绳。是几股小绳拧成一股的那种白色粗绳，光一习惯打得很死所以好难弄。刚昨天才修了指甲，所以现在只能一点点去抠。从上方看去，富士山唇没意识地嘟起，刚的眉毛也快拧成一个结了。  
   
光一想伸手帮忙，却被拍开。总算大功告成时，两人都如释重负地嗨呀了一声。刚甩了甩有点疼的手指，将光一的裤子直接连着内裤一并褪下，早已蓄势待发的那家伙登时弹了出来。  
   
  “おっさん……”刚笑弯了眼睛，伸出手在那上面摸了摸，舒服得光一蹙起眉头。  
   
  “光一有设想过我要怎么个赔不是法吗。”现在主动权可在刚这儿了，所以大有余裕。不过光一可不会像刚这么不好意思，狐狸笑着顶了下胯：  
   
  “刚亲亲它吧。”  
  “好的光一。”  
   
说过的吧，刚在床上总会有些让人意想不到的话语和行为。这么爽快的答应让光一心神激荡，脑海里似有好几个小人在摇旗呐喊。而对方下一句话更是差点让光一当场败下阵来。  
   
  “看上去有点烫嘴诶。”  
   
说完凑过去小幅吹了吹，像平时吃最容易被烫到的那种竹轮关东煮那样慢慢含住了一点点后吐出来，确认什么似的朝着自己方向一笑：“还成。”  
   
太犯规了吧。还没来得及喘息片刻，前端瞬时被湿热细腻的环境包围，能清晰得感觉到刚灵活的舌头滑过那上面每一处，接着开始在柱身表面散步又歇脚。鲜少有这样被刚带节奏的时候，光一故作平静可仔细看太阳穴已经窜出两滴晶莹细汗。这点变化当然逃不过刚的眼睛，光一看到坐在身上的人很满意地又张大了一点嘴吞得更加深入。  
   
舒服到倒抽了一口气，“刚你——再快一点。”光一上手把那颗小脑袋往自己腿间摁。刚于是回忆了一下平时光一在自己身体里动作的节频，模仿着让光一那里在自己口间进出，同时努力吮舔。  
   
看来是这份心意有好好被get到，光一开始主动往刚口中送，你来我往还挺是那么回事。还是光一把拍子数乱了，抢着多顶了两下。刚错后时光一却往前，亮晶晶的口水就在空隙间拉着淫糜的长丝从嘴角淌下，继而顺着刚的脖子不知所踪。  
   
  “fufufu……”笑光一急躁的同时刚发现自己也因为光一这份急躁更有了感觉，复又卖力地在上面画圈甚至坏心地扫过马眼，成功听到光一呃了一下后连手也一并用上。顺着爆出的血管去抚，沿着囊袋的轮廓去摸，刚的手虽然看上去骨骼分明实则十分软暖。不过终究和口腔的触感还是有区别的——只是这种差异愈是分明就弄得光一的脑子愈乱，太多舒适的感觉交织在恩……不算小的物件上，让人发狂。  
   
  “舒服吗kochan？”含混的音节听出了刚的意思，可你别在这时候说话啊亲爱的。没回答必然是肯定咯，刚抬眉看到光一秀目紧闭唇线笔直，咬着牙关用力到颌线都比平时分明。许是有感应刚在看，光一睁开眼哪知正面就对上上目线杀，连忙仓皇地推了推刚的肩膀让他快闪开，射在刚的脖子上。  
   
  实际上是比以往出来得有些快的，但两人间这些细节不必计较。光一撑起身，有些抱歉地伸手揩掉那些污渍，搂着刚去放松他肯定有些酸疼的脸颊。刚窝在他怀里，用膝盖碰了碰光一腰侧小声说道：  
   
 “该光一了吧？”  
   
  嗓音是糖吃多了的那种沙哑，不然为什么光一觉得那么甜。把人放倒在大得不思议的床上，浴袍早不知道什么时候被踢到床下。晨曦钻了沉重窗帘的空子偷溜进屋，正正好好打在两人身上。光一看到刚的颈窝肩头带着光晕等着他去采撷，胸前深粉色的两点乖巧挺立昭示着身下的人有多么急不可耐。  
   
  这就是晨间欢爱的好处，万事一目了然，避无可避。  
    
  刚才故意漏掉的地方现在被尽数照顾到，用牙齿用舌尖；刚才已经撩拨的地方那就多占一次便宜吧，用碎发用指节。浑身上下多处敏感被同时袭击，堂本刚被超支的快感刺激得头皮发麻，满脑子全是电视没讯号时那种灰色雪花。突然右边乳尖被人咬了一下，刚终于压抑不住高声叫了出来。  
   
 “我要死了光一………呃啊！”刚的肩头随着他急速的喘息浮动，知道这样确实太过，光一给刚喘口气的机会，谁知对方把气喘足了后抬脚点了点光一的腿说：“还有……一边，光一。”  
   
 光一低声笑了出来，引着刚的手放到他左边胸前：“我现在有点忙哦，Tsuyo自己来好不好？”堂本刚羞愤以极，但还是展开手掌在那上面蹭了两下。  
   
 光一确实是忙，忙着在刚锁骨上留下估摸着两天下不去的红印、忙着吮吻刚白白软软的小肚子。忙到他自己又硬了。

 “刚想先这么去一次吗？”光一用指腹轻轻蹭了蹭刚勃起的那物，惊得刚颤了下身子。其实答案怎么样都好，不过刚今天似乎打定了什么主意，摇摇头软着嗓子说道：

 “不用……一会儿和光一一起就好。”

  堂本光一有些失去理智地啃上刚说完答案的嘴，凌乱无章法的吻法造成了啧啧响亮的水声。光一有些着急地抽出床头抽屉拿出润滑液，堪堪挤了些在手上，不过还是捂热了才往刚身后隐秘的位置探去。

 “嗯怎么……”着急的也不只四字堂本，刚深呼吸着努力接纳光一的手指。本想让扩张的环节快点完成，可到底是蛮久没做身体自己知道，连这区区一指的进入都有些费力。刚不满地哼出声音，光一单手拍拍他后背示意没事。

 “不急Tsuyo，慢慢来。”说罢吻上他的喉间，感觉到人放松了一点光一才调整了调整手的位置然后试着放进第二根第三根。不断变换着角度在刚身体里探寻，听见刚的喘息随着自己的动作起伏深浅。

 “啊！”终于在某一处时头顶响起了拔高异常的呻吟，光一去看刚的表情，发现恋人正有些赧然地咬住嘴角，一手紧紧揪着枕头并想把脸深深藏在里面。进一步在里面连刮带抹，刚的紧致随着这一串动作绞紧又伸缩，把光一弄得有些短暂失神。

 “可、可以了光一……”再这样下去刚恐怕没法履行一起去的约定，抽出还残存的几分意识出声提醒光一。

 “啊呀！”堂本光一抽出手，撑起身子有些抱歉地看了下刚，“安、安全套还在客厅，新买的我去拿。”

  现在才发现？！堂本刚气得不打一处来，这已经不是用天然解释就可以原谅的原则问题了——同时意识到怪不得这人起这么早原来是去做完全准备的吗？！

 “不用了！”堂本刚扔了个枕头砸上光一后背，“就这样……！吧。”

  回身的动作太快让人怀疑根本没打算去拿，光一牢牢保证会做好后续清理后，十指紧扣捉住刚的手，抬腰挺入刚的体内。

  满足得两人都叹了口气。可是光一的东西毕竟比手指要大得多，刚动了动身子终于完整接纳了熟悉的光一。

  知道时机成熟了，光一无所顾虑地大力来回抽插起来。真的是想得太久了没了平时的准头，好几次差点用力过猛滑出来。刚被撞得感觉五脏六腑都要散开，电流般的快感一波接着一波漫上他的腹间，想射得不行又恨自己刚刚胡乱夸什么海口不好啊。

 “刚想去了？”光一觉察出来了。

  不如不问，问了反倒成了激将。“没……啊！”刚试图用呻吟分散一些快感，却不知这只会让情况更糟。光一被刚的不服软弄得突然有些眼红，一手把着刚的胯骨狠命随着声音干他，一手扣着刚的分身不让他射却又拼命上手撩拨。原本是有意出口的叫喊这下又成了被动，变成死循环。

 “啊！光一你……唔！轻、轻点！”仔细听已经能听到哭腔了，堂本刚只恨不得抽逞强的自己一个耳光。“光一别……嗯啊……”开口求身上大开大合的人，讨好地搂上光一的脖子，小狗一样舔他脸上的痣和鼻梁。  
   
  光一终于心软，松手准备放他一马。却没想到在这关键时刻勾着他腰的人突然蜷起脚跟顶上自己最敏感的腰窝，光一防不胜防，两个人一起射了出来。

 “哈啊……”今天才发泄出第一次的刚一滩水似的瘫倒在床上，慢慢呼吸着空气恢复体力。光一还在余韵中不想从刚里面撤出，侧躺下环住刚的腰从后面吻他肩头那枚可爱的黑点。

 “光一不生气了？”刚软糯的嗓音从胸前传来。

  生气？生什么气？光一好糊涂。

 “你现在……可是在244-Endlicheri里面。”

  光一一听脑子嗡地一声，埋在刚身体里才消下去的东西转瞬间又有抬头趋势，紧了紧抱着刚的手。

 “说了，光一在想什么我都知道。”刚往后错了错身子，把锁骨抵在光一的下巴，“光一别去管那些热搜……”

  其实已经没有在在意了，今早看时那些热搜早就换成别的，对244-Endlicheri的扒皮热情也消减不少。人总归还是对这类幕后的工作不会上心太久，只是一时好奇而已。想来刚昨天也有刷推看到那些东西，只是本该为自己的隐私苦恼可是刚竟然先想到的是他堂本光一。

  光一轻轻地将刚调转过来面朝自己，不带一丝情欲地亲上刚的额头。刚闭着眼睛感受着爱人的吻流连到自己眼睛和唇角，舒服得皱了皱鼻子。

 “我没在生气，只是……”光一措了措辞，“只是有些吃醋。”  
   
 “算了还是生气的，干什么非要去扒真实身份啊。”  
   
  堂本刚被光一的诚实逗笑了，在光一胸膛画着圈安慰道：“他们找不到我的啦——”  
   
 “那可保不齐，”光一想了想，“而且你自己昨天不是也说你可是很抢手的吗。”  
   
  光一这个【而且】毫无逻辑关系，说到底还是吃醋。刚fufufu地笑个不停，终于笑得也让光一自己不好意思了，才认真地吻住光一的嘴唇，一字一句地说：  
“244-Endlicheri、刚紫，或许可以为很多人设计作品、为很多人工作，”刚目不转睛望着光一——  
   
   
 “堂本刚只可能是你的。”  
    
  下一秒间天地倒转，正对的是光一犀利的眉眼。  
   
 “刚，对不起……今天可能会有点久。”  
   
  反应过来时已经再次被光一钉在床上用力干了起来。记不得后来又用了多少种姿势，也记不清光一在自己耳边叫了多少次Tsuyo还有刚。只记得每一次他叫自己名字时自己都有好好回应，只记得每一次他释放在自己身体里时都有铺天盖地的亲吻向自己袭来。  
   
 还记得就是最后的最后，自己已经累到连抬抬手指的力气都没有时，光一同样一字一句在自己耳边说的话。  
 “堂本光一也是，只可能是你的。”  
   
 “我爱你，刚。”  
   
 “我也是，光一。”  
   
 Fin.


End file.
